Child's Play: Dance, Tiny Dancer
by TheFifthSister
Summary: An afternoon off for the Bering-Wells'. Note: This appears to be #30 in the series. Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing.


Myka slid her iPod into the dock in the front room and hit shuffle. Emma was drawing at the coffee table and set to work completing her half of the housework so she could enjoy the rest of her day of with her girls.

She vacuumed and dusted while HG cleaned the kitchen and did the laundry. She listened to the music, dancing around the house, enjoying the rhythm and the chance to just unwind a little from a busy week at the Warehouse, and just be at home for a little while.

Myka collected up some of the books laying around, watching Emma draw happily as she left the room to put them back in the library.

She heard the track change to a more upbeat song, one that she'd heard Claudia playing and really fell in love with. Her iPod had become more eclectic. Switching between classical, soft rock, folk and some pop and she started singing along. Walking back into the room she stopped when she saw Emma dancing. She'd abandoned her crayons and was on her feet swaying to the music. Myka hid a little, not wanting her to stop if she realised she was being watched. She looked adorable, lost in the music and her own little world. Emma enjoyed music, regularly making Claudia or Artie play for her and would sing in the car with Myka but this moment was so innocent and lovely. She realised HG needed to see this too.

She ran into the kitchen where HG had her hands in the sink. When she looked up Myka held a finger to her lips, grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the kitchen. HG was able to grab a towel as Myka pulls her along.

"Myka..." HG tried to complain but stopped when Myka stopped at the entrance to the family room and pointed. She followed her finger and smiled when she saw Emma dancing. She was bopping, her arms waving in the air and she was lost and oblivious to her audience.

HG leant into Myka. "She kind of has your moves, darling."

Emma spun on her tip toes and carried on shaking and swaying, throwing in a little ballet here and there and then suddenly she stuck her bottom out and started to shake it.

HG and Myka looked at each other, cringing a little. "Oh no, she's been watching Pete."

The song ended and HG and Myka applauded, surprising Emma whose head whipped around to them.

"Mama, Mama, Mama! Can we play it again?" Emma asked, running over to them and dragging Myka over to her iPod to change the song. Myka put the track on again and Emma pulled her to dance. Myka held her hands, swaying to the music and spinning her around. HG came up behind her, winding her arms around her wife's waist and swayed with her as Emma jumped and moved. Towards the end of the song Emma wrapped herself around Myka too, sandwiching her between her girls as they danced together until the song played out.

"Mummy, can we do the dance?" Emma asked HG, holding her hands up.

HG lifted her up, balancing her on a hip and waited for Myka to flick through her iPod. A slower song filled the room and HG took one of Emma's hands and placed it on her shoulder then took her other and held their joined arms out and began to waltz around the room. Emma giggled as they turned and swayed and spun. HG laughed at the sounds coming from her daughter and spun them again.

The song ended and HG kissed Emma on her curls before she put her down.

"Mama now?"

"Why don't you dance with Mr Bear for the next one sweetheart?" HG suggested, stopping the protest before it could leave her daughters mouth.

HG held her hand out to her wife, flicked to another slow number and pulled Myka into her arms, settling her hands on her hip as Myka wound her arms around her neck and they moved together.

"I really need to take you dancing," HG told her, getting lost in the green orbs in front of her for a second. "I'm sure Pete or Claudia would babysit and let us have a night out. Just the two of us."

Myka hummed. "That sounds wonderful to me." Myka pulled her closer. They caught sight of Emma waltzing with her bear in her arms, arm outstretched and twirling just like she'd done with HG and the serious look on her face made her parents laugh. All thoughts of chores and house work gone, Myka and HG happily indulged in some time in each other's arms and dancing with the daughter.

_Note: I hope that didn't cause too much toothache! _


End file.
